Si algún día nos volvemos a ver
by Kokoa-Kuroi
Summary: Decim, un árbitro que hace mucho fue como cualquier otro, ahora tiene sentimientos, juzgar a las personas ya fallecidas no es tan mecánico como lo fue antes, al menos no de parte del Decim... sin embargo, hay una persona, esa que le enseñólo que eran los sentimientos, de la cual pese a haber pasado años, jamás llegó a olvidarse... ONESHOT ¡Alerta!, spoiler del capitulo final!
1. ONESHOT

**¡ALERTA!**

**Spoiler del capítulo final de Death Parade.**

**Cabe decir que los personajes mencionados en este OneShot no me pertenecen ^^**

**Si algún día nos volvemos a ver…**

Decim, un árbitro poco convencional, se encontraba en el QuinDecim esperando la llegada de dos huéspedes, pulía uno de los vasos de cristal con suma atención, su semblante era completamente neutral, prácticamente inexpresivo. Por su memoria transcurrían los recuerdos de una chica, una humana que hace ya muchos años fue su asistente, esa mujer singular, la cual acabó ahí sin poder ser juzgada, esa chica fue quien le enseñó lo que eran las emociones humanas, poco a poco la curiosidad de aquel arbitro fue despertando hacia estas y sin más acabó experimentándolas, ahora sus juicios son completamente justos.

Una sonrisa un poco melancólica surcó las facciones del albino, ¿Quién pensaría que Decim podía sonreír?, ella, simplemente era a ella a quien debía de agradecerle todo lo que le enseñó pero, eso no era todo, sino que, gracias a ella un sentimiento que afloró en el junto con el resto, se había apegado a su ser, el afecto. Nunca quiso que se marchara pese a que era inevitable, el verla partir aquel día fue un poco desgarrador para él, sin embargo, ella debía irse, él no era más que un árbitro, un maniquí que servía para juzgar, que no podía experimentar ni la vida ni la muerte.

El vaso quedó sobre la barra y sin más comenzó a preparar una bebida, su mente aun ocupada en ese momento, donde ya podía experimentarlas emociones humanas, donde sintió por primera vez lo triste que podía ser una despedida a sabiendas que no podía volver a verle.

_FLASHBACK_

Las puertas del ascensor que llevaría a Chiyuki a la reencarnación comenzaban a cerrarse, la contemplaba solamente, los recuerdos de su estadía aquí atravesaron mi mente como cuando recibía la información de algún humano que juzgaría, pero a diferencia de esos, los recuerdos que veía eran míos, el verla sonreír, el ver como de una u otra forma defendía a las personas que estaba juzgando, la primera vez que fue traída a QuinDecim como mi asistente…

Ahí fue cuando experimenté ese sentimiento que tan pocas veces fue capaz de comprender pese a ver constantemente algo similar en los juicios, el amor hacia alguien y el sentimiento de pérdida, el aprecio hacia una persona que se volvió importante en tu vida. Una sonrisa sincera se formó en mi rostro sin ser consciente, para mis adentros deseaba que esas puertas no acabaran de cerrarse, sin embargo debía dejarla partir. Antes de que se cerraran por completo observé su rostro, su expresión de sorpresa pasó a ser una sonrisa, sonrisa que contemplé tantas veces, pero… esta vez sería la última en la que podría apreciarla y, la primera vez que lo hacía pudiendo comprender lo que eran los sentimientos.

Las puertas se cerraron y con ello un vacío absoluto se apoderó de mi pecho, el silencio del QuinDecim fue absoluto. Bajé mi mirada al suelo llevando mi mano a mi pecho, aferrando este, sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban dentro de mis ojos.

-Chuyiki… san… -dije con voz ahogada, sin embargo, una sonrisa leve se formó en mi rostro de nuevo, gracias a ella podía sonreír a ella, gracias a Chiyuki era capaz de juzgar de una manera más propia, además, ella era capaz de volver a vivir, y eso era lo más importante. Tras conocerla, comprendí lo delicada pero importante que puede ser una vida humana, y la gran marca que puede dejar en alguien una simple persona.

_FIN DEL FLASCHBACK_

La mirada del albino miró de reojo a aquel maniquí sentado a un lado de la barra, entre las manos de este estaban aquel par de muñecos de Chavvot, el cuento que resultó ser el favorito de la chica que tanto le había enseñado y que pese al gran paso de los años jamás había olvidado.

Acabó la bebida y sirvió esta, tres copas, dos sobre la barra y una para si mismo, sin embargo las tres quedaron en la barra. Con pasos lentos y suaves, Decim se acercó al maniquí, tomando de sus manos los muñecos y guardándolos en las bolsas de su chaleco, luego, con aquellos hilos semejantes a telas de araña tomó delicadamente a maniquí, poniéndolo en pie, cada una de las cuerdas sujetaba una extremidad así como su cabeza para mantenerla erguida. Hizo que el maniquí en el piano tocara una tonada, algo similar a una balada.

Con delicadeza las manos del árbitro tomaron al muñeco de cabellera negra y comenzó así a balancearse con este al ritmo de la música, una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro mientras hacia esto; dentro de su ser aun dolía el haber tenido que despedirse de ella, sin embargo tenía algo de consuelo teniendo el recuerdo de ella presente en aquel maniquí.

-Chiyuki-san –pronunció su nombre con voz calma mientras un brillo suave en sus ojos se apreciaba.

Tomó su mano y la hizo girar siendo ayudado por aquellos hilos que tenía al maniquí casi como una marioneta. Si bien el tener sentimientos había sido algo difícil, no solo para él mismo sino por el hecho de que a Oculus no le agradaba para nada la idea de que un árbitro existiera violando una de las más importantes reglas que los mismo poseían, creía que un maniquí no podía compartir ls sentimientos humanos pues, un ser que no vive y no muere no es quien para sentir eso. Sin embargo con la ayuda de Nona, no consiguió hacerle nada al único árbitro capaz de experimentar los sentimientos humanos.

El baile entre Decim y el maniquí siguió, pasos lentos y suaves daban ambos, el parecía mirar el lugar donde estarían los ojos de ella, le tenía tanto aprecio e inclusive en su interior anhelaba tanto verla.

-Chiyuki-san… si algún día fuera capaz de volver a verla… me gustaría contarle todo lo que he aprendido en estos años pero, además de eso… decirle lo importante que fue usted para mi… y que… en todo este tiempo, no la he olvidado, cada detalle de su estadía aquí así como de lo que fue su vida, todo está en mi memoria… -comenzó a hablarle el árbitro al maniquí- contarle además del sentimiento que usted consiguió alojar en mi interior… uno que.. únicamente va dirigido a usted… -se inclinó y besó la mejilla del maniquí con suma delicadeza para luego hacer desaparecerlos hilos, quedando está en sus brazos.

Volvió a sentarla en la silla y a colocar los muñecos de Chavvot sobre sus manos, sabía que ls invitados pronto llegarían. Se encaminó de vuelta a la barra y siguió puliendo algunos vasos más hasta que el sonido del ascensor descendiendo le indicó que alguien venía. Un único ascensor.

Tras abrirse la puerta se dejó ver a Nona y a Klavis, este último lo saludó alzando una mano, Decim le regresó el saludo con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Nona se sentó en la barra y entre sus manos sujetó una copa, dio un sorbo a esta.

-No hay mejor licor que le servido en QuienDecim –dijo esta con su típica sonrisa tranquila, miró fijamente a Decim unos segundos.

-Gracias, puede beber todo lo que usted desee, Nona-san –dijo el albino de manera educada, con su rostro sereno y tranquilo, más el mismo ya no era tan inexpresivo como antes.

Nona dio otro sorbo a la bebida alcohólica con calma, prácticamente en ese sorbo se bebió todo el licor de la copa. Dejó esta delicadamente sobre la barra, dejando que Decim la tomara y la limpiara.

-Si bien el licor es delicioso.. no es por eso que he venido… sino que, hay un nuevo arbitro… uno que se quedará aquí en QuinDecim contigo… -Nona miró fijamente al albino, quien solamente correspondió a aquella mirada con curiosidad.

-¿A si?... con gusto yo lo instruiré como es debido.. –hizo una leve reverencia- déjelo en mis manos, Nona-san

Dicho esto, la chica bajó del asiento donde estaba y se encaminó de vuelta al ascensor.

-Bien, enviaré al nuevo árbitro, no tardará en llegar.. –siguió andando pero se detuvo, miró sobre su hombro y sonrió-cuento contigo, Decim

El albino los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Siguió en lo suyo, puliendo copas y vasos con calma. Le dio la espalda al pasillo por el cual los invitados llegaban para así realizar un breve inventario sobre los licores que estaban en la estantería y los que ya estaban a punto de agotarse. El ascensor emitió un sonido, pero el albino no se giró estando muy absorto en lo que hacía. Unos pasos resonaron con calma. Decim se giró e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Bienvenid- ….. –sus palabras murieron en su boca y sus orbes se abrieron con total sorpresa.

-Decim… -dijo el nuevo árbitro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

…

…...

…...

…...

-Chiyuki-san….

**¡Hey!, hace mucho no escribia xD**

**La verdad, decidí hacer este OneShot sobre Decim y Chiyuki porque son una de las parejas en el anime quemás me han gustado, además de que, estoy algo nostalgica con el final del anime (el anime culminó el dia de hoy, 27/03/2015), y sin duda dejó una marquita en mi corazón, puede sonar tonto pero le tomé mucho mucho aprecio tanto a los personajes como al ánime en general.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi humilde OneShot, no acostumbro a ahcer este tipo de relato xD así que espero los rviews con ansias! ^^ **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. ONESHOT 2

**Este es un segundo OneShot, algo así como la "otra cara" y continuación de "Si algún día nos volvieramos a ver".**

**Espero que lo disfuten ^^**

* * *

**Memorias que no quedan en el olvido**

-La vida de un humano puede extinguirse en tan solo un suspiro, un segundo, sin aviso, en ocasiones sin razón, simplemente sus vidas acaban, todo lo que nace muere, esa es la ley de la vida… y, en ocasiones cuando esto sucede deben de ser esas almas juzgadas… para eso estamos nosotros, los árbitros, aquí, esa es nuestra función… -una chica de cabellera verde agua hablaba para sí misma, observando un viejo libro de cuentos, una idea surcaba su mente, una que, sabía podía hacer enojar aún más a Oculus, pero, tenía curiosidad. A su lado, sentada estaba Quinn, ambas bebían con calma. 

-Nona… no crees que es muy arriesgado todo esto? –pregunta esta con cierto tono de reproche en su voz mientras en su mano sostenía una botella de sake.

-Quinn… si bien es arriesgado, quiero demostrarle a Oculus que se equivoca al pensar que no somos más que maniquíes… que un árbitro no es capaz de tener sentimientos así como de manejarlos… -responde la aludida con calma mientras una pequeña sonrisa de autoconfianza se forma en su rostro.

-Le tienes mucha confianza, ¿no? –habla la castaña mirando hacia el frente, sabía que para ese punto no había prácticamente nada que hiciera cambiar de idea a Nona, quien, solamente sonrió mirando de reojo a la castaña en respuesta a su pregunta antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse del lugar. 

Ambas mujeres bajaron a aquella zona donde se recopilaban todos los recuerdos de cada humano que moría, tanto los recientes como los antiguos, aunque estos últimos se encontraban prácticamente en una especie de "biblioteca", en la cual casi nadie era capaz de ingresar.

Recorrieron con calma cada pasillo hasta detenerse, Quinn subió una larga escalera, rebuscando nombre por nombre mientras Nona aguardaba teniendo sus brazos tras su espalda, siguiendo cada movimiento que la contraria realizaba. 

-¡Lo encontré! –dijo la castaña, bajando rápidamente, entregándole algo similar a un "libro" a la contraria.

-¿Tiene incluso sus recuerdos aquí, no? –pregunta nona obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta- Bien… gracias por la ayuda Quinn –sonrió y se marchó llevando el libro en sus manos. 

Al llegar al ascensor, sin dar explicaciones o siquiera mostrar aquel libro, le indicó a Klavis que deseaba ir al piso más bajo. El contrario si bien se extrañó ante aquello, no se negó. El ascensor bajó con lentitud hasta llegar al depósito donde los maniquíes estaban.

Nona comenzó a andar, adentrándose cada vez más entre los maniquíes, tomando uno al azar, uno con forma femenina, luego volvió al ascensor y pidió ir a su recinto sin molestarse en explicarle nada a Klavis.

Una vez ahí, tomó el libro entre sus manos tras dejar al maniquí recostado boca arriba en el suelo y, colocó estos frente a ella. Si bien sabía que iba contra las reglas, creó un nuevo árbitro, uno que contendría en su memoria esos recuerdos así como los de su reencarnación, un árbitro que fue un humano dos veces y que había fallecido aquel día. Poco a poco el libro fue desapareciendo, los recuerdos fueron absorbidos por el maniquí y el aspecto de aquella chica se plasmó en el mismo.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver un par de pupilas púrpuras, parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar a Nona. 

-¿Nona…? –confundida se sentó colocando una de sus manos en su propia frente, todos sus recuerdos, los de ambas vidas, pasaban por su memoria, la forma en la que murió y luego sus recuerdos de cuando estuvo por primera vez en aquel mundo.

Satisfecha, la de cabellera atado en trenza sonrió.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Chiyuki –saluda de forma educada sin borrar su sonrisa- han pasado casi sesenta años desde tu reencarnación. 

Escuchar aquello alarmó a la de cabellera oscura, quien posó su mirada en la contraria con sorpresa. 

-He muerto de nuevo pero… ¿Por qué puedo recordar cuando estuve aquí e incluso mi vida anterior?...

-No estás aquí para ser juzgada… sino… para ser un árbitro como nosotros –nona le tiende su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie- será la primer árbitro que ha sido humano, yo me he encargado de que nada de tus recuerdos se hayan perdido…

-Pero… ¿por qué yo? –preguntó perpleja tras escuchar la breve explicación de Nona.

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás.. –respondió y se encaminó a buscar algo de ropa, tendiéndole esta a la chica tras regresar- Vístete, yo debo informar a quien será tu "tutor", al volver te enviaré con él –sonrió y sin más se marchó. 

Una Chiyuki confundida se quedó en aquel lugar. Solo se vistió y se sentó, encontrando el libro de Chavvot que Nona había guardado, sonrió con nostalgia perdiéndose en sus recuerdos de vida anterior a la última, sin embargo fue interrumpida por pasos a la distancia. Nona estaba de regreso, y se detuvo frente a ella. 

-Bien, él te espera, así que ve –le dedica una sonrisa calmada.

-¿Quién será mi "tutor"? –pregunta Chiyuki mientras se pone en pie.

-Klavis te dejará con él –no le dice quien la espera, solamente la envía al ascensor.

Chiyuki no hace más preguntas y se dirige al ascensor. Entra siendo saludada por un levemente sorprendido Klavis, quien baja alta el quinceavo nivel, estando en silencio todo el tiempo.

El ascensor llega a QuinDecim, sus puertas se abren dejando ver aquel pasillo, Chiyuki conoce bien el lugar y algo en su interior se alegra. Sus pasos son tranquilos mientras camina hacia la barra, lugar donde se encontraba el árbitro albino, este parecía ajeno a su llegada, al punto en el que hizo una reverencia para saludar pero sus palabras murieron en su boca. La de cabellera oscura sonrió ladeando levemente su cabeza. 

-Decim… -dice ella sin borrar aquella sonrisa, contemplando la expresión de sorpresa que el contrario tenía en su rostro.

-Chiyuki-san… -responde al fin tras unos breves momentos de silencio. 

El árbitro asombrado dio un rodeo a la barra, saliendo tras de esta para caminar hasta quedar frente a aquella chica casi sin poder creerlo. 

-Veo que no se te ha olvidado mi nombre –dice sin dejar de sonreír, no podía hacerlo, de alguna manera estaba contenta de volver a ver a aquel árbitro. 

Las palabras de ella causaron que se formara una leve sonrisa en el rostro del albino. 

-No, en todo este tiempo no me he olvidado de usted, Chiyuki-san… después de todo.. ¿Cómo olvidar a quien me enseñó tanto?... 

El rostro de Chiyuki pareció mostrar una leve decepción sin ser consciente, sin embargo volvió a sonreírle de forma amable. 

-Ya veo.. creo que debo agradecerte eso… -mira al maniquí que tenía su aspecto y camina hacia este, tomando los muñecos de Chavvot en sus manos mientras sonreía un poco, recordando el "hobby" que el árbitro tenía. 

Observó luego alrededor, notando que había maniquíes nuevos, evidenciando que muchas más personas llegaron al QuinDecim luego de que ella se marchó, sin embargo, por lo demás nada había cambiado pese a haber pasado casi más de 60 años. Decim caminó hacia ella captando su atención e hizo una seña. 

-¿Le parece si nos sentamos?.. tengo muchas cosas que contarle –sin esperar respuesta comienza a caminar siendo seguido al poco tiempo por la de cabellera oscura. 

Ambos se sientan en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, Decim siente cierto nerviosismo pero a la vez, felicidad, era ella sin duda alguna. 

-Después de su partida… mis juicios no son tan fríos como antes... tomo mejor las decisiones sobre quién debe de ir al vacío y quien merece la reencarnación –comienza a relatar mirando brevemente los maniquíes, todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta que finalmente observa a Chiyuki- todo se lo debo a usted… 

-Yo no… y-yo no hice gran cosa.. –las mejillas de la contraria toman un suave sonrojo debido a la pena, ella realmente no sentía haber hecho algo.

-Hizo más de lo que usted cree… -el rostro del árbitro era serio- pero… eso no es todo… -una de sus manos se acerca y toma una de las manos contrarias, eleva esta y la coloca en la zona donde generalmente está el corazón. Chiyuki lo observa con los ojos levemente abiertos por la sorpresa sin entender- Chiyuki-san… usted ha… ha hecho que conozca personalmente un sentimiento que pensaba era extraño… uno que muchas veces vi aquí en aquellos invitados que morían y resultaban ser pareja… ese llamado "amor"… -su mirada bajó levemente mientras las mejillas del árbitro parecían teñirse con levedad de color carmín.

-Decim… -no fue capaz de pronunciar nada más debido a la impresión, analizaba cuidadosamente cada palabra sin acabar de comprender.

-Chiyuki-san… usted despertó en mi ese sentimiento… ese "amor" va dirigido únicamente a… usted… -sus ojos se clavaron en los purpura. 

Lentamente el árbitro se inclinó hacia ella, Chiyuki no se movió, sus ojos se fueron cerrando conforme la cercanía entre ambos iba disminuyendo. Finalmente los labios del albino se posaron sobre los de la chica, disfrutando de aquella sensación sumamente inusual pero cálida y gratificante.

Con lentitud se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el árbitro tenía un brillo singular reflejado en los de la contraria, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa tanto dulce como cómplice. 

Ambos hicieron ademán de hablar sin embargo el sonido de un par de ascensores los alertó. Las memorias de ambos fallecidos fueron brindados a los dos árbitros, así que sin más se pusieron en pie rápidamente.

Ambos se colocaron tras la barra al tiempo en el que los ascensores abrieron sus puertas. Un par de mujeres confundidas entraban al lugar y se detenían frente a la barra. 

-Bienvenidas… a QuinDecim –saludaron ambos árbitros al mismo tiempo mientras daban una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

**Hice este One Shot porque vi que habíal algunas personas que deseaban que lo continuara, así que espero en verdad que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leeremos luego ^^**


End file.
